Ed
"''Yay, It's time to make the donuts!" -Ed, various occasions'' Edmund Florian McZombie is one of the many zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Plush and revealed to be the son of Dr. Zomboss in later episodes. Out of all the characters to appear on LuigiFan00001's Show, none are quite as popular as Ed. Ed himself is based of Ed from Crank Yankers, though his personality in the show is more portrayed as a fun loving idiot, rather than a stereotype. Ed first appeared in "Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Zombotany Part One: Ed". Appearance Ed himself appears like a regular zombie, but with fuzzy hair, a blue shirt and white pants. Throughout the episodes, his appearance has not changed as much, with the only exceptions being in some episodes like Episode 12, where he wore a police hat on his head, or in Episode 5, where he wore a helmet. Background Ed was originally a child who owned a possessed doll at age 7. Ed and the doll had grown a spiritual bond, with both of them not wanting to leave anywhere without the other. One day, when playing at a park, Ed misplaced his Banette, resulting in a junkyard worker to throw the doll away. Swearing vengeance and betrayed, Banette stormed towards Ed's house, and stabbed him in his sleep. However, Banette took away its own life in the process, feeling sorry for its actions. Ed survived, albeit as a zombie. Ed had actually suffered stabs in the brain, resulting in his stupidity. Notable Appearances * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Zombotany Part 1: Ed: First appearance of Ed. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Robot Machines: Ed had piloted a robot mech with wheels, which he used to attack the plants. Ed also acknowledged thievery. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point: Ed had a hyper rush, being able to stop multiple plants. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Betrayal.: First ever appearance of Ed's catchphrase. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Hambone: Ed had sung the song "Buckle your Pants," from BattleBlock Theater. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Spies: Ed was a Winter Melon Spy. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Enderman Enterprises: Ed becomes the temporary leader of the zombies. He also develops a "hate alliance" in Zombie, Disco, and Newspaper. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Audrey the Chomper: Ed had sung another of his songs. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Leaves are Alive Zomboss!: Ed is one of the few zombies to survive the leaves. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Rise of the Baron: Ed had became an emo vampire zombie, under the control of Baron von Bats. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Snorkeler and Raa Zombie: Ed had successfully obtained the brains via an ambush with a Splattershot pro. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Taco: Ed stops the chaos over the taco by using Plant food on the Iceberg Lettuce. Gallery Ed.jpg|Ed's plush toy. It's quite rare thanks to LuigiFan. Cop.png|Ed as a cop in "Bolbi the Imp". Commando.png|Ed leading the zombies in "Enderman Enterprises". Eddy.png|Here's Ed! There be Ed!.png|A picture of Ed and his Pig by CharmeleonWarrior. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 10.09.53 AM.png|Ed with his balloon. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 10.10.01 AM.png|Ed with Squash. Quotes "My name is Ed! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" "Yay, butt crack!" "Yay, it's time to make the donuts!" "Do you make the donuts with your BUTT? "Take me out to the ballgame..." "Squeal like a pig!!!" "Because Piggy gonna do good. He gonna bring home the bacon!" "The leaves are alive, Zomboss!" "You're a kid now, you're an Ed now!" "PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY!" "Plant food. EVERYBODY FREEZE!" "STOP RIGHT THERE! Ed's a cop!" "What are those?" "Hey, lady!" "Ladies, ladies, calm down." "Buckle your pants or your pants will Fall to the ground!" "Just leave Ed alone!" "E-F-Tree!" "Yay! Ed's Turn!" Trivia * In Plants vs. Zombies Plush Q&A Part 1, from a question from Xenoblade Chronicles Rules est. 2001 (Now known as Monado Boy 16) to him, He acted like Ed From Ed, Edd n Eddy. * Ed is one of the original zombies, others include Lobber and Birthday Boy. * Ed was originally going to be called Lamby and was going to have an affiliation with sheep. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Villains Category:Heroes NE Category:Silly Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Dumb Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Minions Category:Characters That Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Bosses